How About Having A Baby?
by rokka
Summary: Uwapah! Toshiya hamil! *lirik Kaoru


**HOW ABOUT… HAVING A BABY?**

**11/8/2007**

**Title** : **How about… having a baby?**

**Chapter(s)** : one shot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : Comedy/Romance

**Rating** : 15+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey**

**Pairing(s)** : Kaoru x Toshiya

**Summary** : Toshiya hamil?

**Disclaimer** : Isn't it obvious?

**Comments** : sekuelnya **'IN THE MORNING'**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Pagi yang cerah. Langit biru membentang luas. Awan putih menghias angkasa. Angin berhembus semilir. Terdengar suara…

"Huekkk!"

…muntahnya seseorang di toilet apartemennya Dir en Grey.

"Huekkk!" kali ini kedengeran lebih kenceng.

Shinya yang biasa bangun pagi segera mencari sumber suara. Di toilet tampak Toshiya sedang muntah-muntah. Berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Begitu menyadari keberadaan Shinya, Toshiya mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Keliatannya menderita banget. Shinya sampe nggak tega liatnya.

"Totchi, wat happen?"

Toshiya bangkit lalu membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel. Setelah itu kembali ke kamarnya tanpa bilang apa-apa. Besoknya kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Shinya tidak bisa diam saja. Dia beneran khawatir ma Toshiya.

"Totchi, say something."

Di luar dugaan, Toshiya menghambur ke pelukan Shinya dan nangis sesenggukan. Lalu mulai cerita tentang kondisi badannya yang aneh belakangan ini. Shinya nggak tau musti bilang apa selain nyaranin agar Toshiya ke dokter. Shinya janji bakal nemenin setelah sarapan nanti. Toshiya pun setuju. Berhubung Toshiya nggak mau makan dan Shinya nggak berhasil membujuknya, Toshiya berbaring di kamarnya dulu. Sementara Shinya mulai ngerjain urusan rumah tangga.

"Where's Toshiya?" Kaoru bertanya saat mereka mulai sarapan.

"Nggak enak badan."

Kaoru hampir berdiri buat nengokin keadaan Toshiya tapi…

"He's okay." Kata Shinya membuat Kaoru kembali duduk. "Cuma-"

Mendadak Toshiya berlarian melewati anak-anak DeG di ruang makan. Dia menutup mulutnya pake tangan. Begitu sampe toilet langsung kedengeran suara 'huekk' berkali-kali.

"-muntah." Shinya nerusin omongannya.

Anak-anak DeG nggak ngelanjutin sarapan. Mereka berempat saling pandang sementara Toshiya berjuang ngeluarin isi perutnya. Sampe akhirnya kedengeran suara tangis. Sebagai temennya yang paling deket Shinya segera berdiri menyusul Toshiya di toilet. Kaoru ikutan nyusul karena walo jaim dalam hatinya dia khawatir juga. Kyo nyusul dua orang itu cuz pengen liat muntahannya Toshiya (ugh, disgusting!). Sedangkan Die ngikut lebih karena pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal yang ganjil.

"Totchi, jangan-jangan kamu… hamil?" celetuk Die.

Spontan ke4 cowok di situ pada melotot ke arah Die.

"Die jangan sembarangan bicara." Kaoru protes. Ya nggak mungkin lah! Gitu kira-kira pikiran our dear leader-sama.

Die membantah, "Kamu bilang gitu biar bisa lepas tanggung jawab? Belakangan ini Totchi kan tidur di tempatmu."

"Hey, wat d'ya mean? Kalo urusan tidur kadang-kadang Toshiya tidur di tempat Shinya." Kaoru ngebela diri.

"Ehm, sebenernya sejak Die iseng masuk ke kamarku malem-malem aku selalu menguncinya. Dakara Totchi nggak pernah tidur di tempatku lagi." Shinya nguatin argumen Die.

Kini wajah Kaoru yang pucet banget. Ditambah lagi tatapan tajem dari Die en Kyo yang penuh hawa membunuh. Seolah-olah bilang, "How dare you! How dare You! How dare you!"

"Shin-chan, itai~" rintih Toshiya sambil megangin perut.

"Die tolong ambilin mantel Totchi, biar kuanter ke rumah sakit." pinta Shinya.

Belum sempet Die pergi, Kaoru udah mendului.

"Biar aku aja yang anter Toshiya." katanya pada Shinya. Beralih ke Toshiya, "Bisa berdiri nggak?"

Toshiya nggak menjawab. Cuma berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya lemes buanget. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kaoru mengangkat tubuh Toshiya membuat pipi Toshiya memerah_. Apa aku sakit terus aja ya biar diperhatikan Kao-chan?_ pikir Toshiya.

Shinya, Die, dan Kyo kembali duduk di ruang makan. Ngelanjutin sarapan dengan setengah hati.

"Sejak kapan Totchi muntah-muntah?" tanya Die.

"3 hari ni." Shinya menjawab.

Lalu suasana jadi sunyi. Mereka bertiga mutusin nggak akan pergi ke mana-mana sampe Kaoru dan Toshiya pulang.

Beberapa jam kemudian penantian mereka berakhir sudah. Kaoru dan Toshiya kembali ke apato dengan wajah kalut. Bahkan Toshiya langsung rebahan di kamarnya. Sedangkan Kaoru duduk di sofa depan ruang tengah dan menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Kamu boleh ketawa Die." kata Kaoru datar.

Kyo dan Die menaikkan alisnya. Meski menyangsikan pendengaran mereka tapi wajah serius Kaoru udah cukup menjawab semuanya. Shinya masuk ke kamar Toshiya. Dia liat mata Toshiya sembab oleh air mata. Wajahnya lesu dan kehilangan pancaran cerianya.

"Totchi, apa yang sebenernya terjadi? Tell me something."

Toshiya memeluk Shinya. Ia menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shinya.

"Nani! Jadi yang dibilang Die-kun benar?" Gosh! Shinya nggak percaya! "Coba liat hasil pemeriksaan labnya."

Toshiya nyerahin selembar kertas pada Shinya. Dan setelah membaca dengan seksama, senyum Shinya mengembang.

"Kayaknya ada yang salah deh."

Toshiya mengedip bingung.

Well, malemnya suasana makan malam nggak seribut biasanya. Die mencoba memancing tawa anak-anak.

"Aku punya tebakan. Hewan-hewan apa yang paling besar di jagat raya?"

Toshiya dan Kaoru jelas nggak begitu minat walo telinga mereka stand by. Kyo mencoba nolongin Die biar nggak garing.

"Hm, gajah disengat tawon!" seru Kyo.

"Almost! Tapi bukan itu jawabnya Kyo."

"Lalu apa donk?" Shinya ikutan menghidupkan suasana.

"Gajah HAMIL disengat tawon! Kekekekek…" Die ketawa puas yang langsung dipelototi Kaoru. "uh… eh…"

Mendengar kata 'hamil' Toshiya jadi nggak minat maem. Dia mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya dan menerawang.

Asli, suasananya beneran nggak enak. Kaoru cuma bengong. Toshiya masih bengong. Sampe akhirnya Toshiya bilang sesuatu yang ngejutin Kaoru.

"Kaoru, kalo emang keberatan dengan bayi ini, Kao-sama nggak perlu tanggung jawab." kata Toshiya polos.

Tanpa dikomando, tiga cowok Diru yang ngerasa nggak da hubungannya ma masalah mereka tau diri n cabut dari ruang makan.

Kaoru menjawab gugup. "Aku nggak keberatan. Cuma nggak pecaya aja ku setega itu sama kamu. "

"Tapi Kao-sama keliatan nggak seneng." Toshiya ngeyel.

"Oh ya?" Kaoru terkekeh pahit. "Jadi aku musti gimana biar kamu yakin aku mau tanggung jawab?"

Toshiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu. Aku yakin Kao-sama mau tanggung jawab. Tapi kalo semua ini nggak membuat Kaoru bahagia lebih baik aku saja yang menderita sendirian." Toshiya hampir terisak.

Dowww mengharukan banget! Shinya, Die n Kyo yang nguping di ruangan sebelah nggak kuat dengernya.

"Aku nggak akan ngebiarin kamu menderita sendirian. Mulai sekarang kamu adalah tanggung jawabku." ujarnya lembut.

Wajah Toshiya sampe semerah tomat.

"Wat eva happen Kaosama?"

"Wat eva happen."

"I'm yours since now, Kao-sama?"

"Yeah, u're mine."

"4eva?"

"4eva."

"It means I'm ur wife?"

Kaoru menaikkan sebelah alis. "Uhm, kinda."

"Seriously?" Toshiya masih mendesak.

Kaoru jadi capek. Dan untuk menghindari pertanyaan bodoh lainnya Kaoru mengakhiri percakapan konyol itu dengan mencium Toshiya. Sekarang wajah Toshiya udah nggak merah lagi, tapi tambah kuning dan ijo! (emang traffic lights?) Toshiya pun melting into the passionate kiss.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak Kaoru en Totchi yang lagi… yah, gitu deh… ^0^ as we know, selain kita, tiga member Diru yang lain juga menyaksikan adegan hot barusan. Mereka langsung rikuh liatnya tapi nekat mantengin cuz terlalu sayang buat dilewatin. Ini bener-bener kejadian langka! Well, Die n Kyo nggak bisa nahan senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka. Dan entah ngapa Shinya menggenggam erat lengan Die. Die melihat the younger one itu sesaat dengan perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan. Tapi perhatiannya lalu balik lagi ke pasangan penuh cinta, Kaoru n Toshiya.

After that one amazing moment…

Toshiya berlari dan mencari-cari Shinya. Dia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan kayak orang kesurupan. Membuat Die, Kyo, dan terutama Kaoru yang mengikutinya dari belakang, terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau dengar itu Shin-chan?" jeritnya. "Kau lihat itu Shin-chan?" teriak Toshiya sambil meluk-meluk Shinya. "Rencananya berhasil!"

"RENCANA?" Kaoru, Die, dan Kyo serempak teriak.

Aduh! Shinya menepuk dahinya. Bukan dahi Toshiya yang masih euphoria. Dan juga bukan dahi ketiga cowok keren yang masih bingung kuadrat.

"Ne, Shinya." Kaoru menatap Shinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Is there anything you want to explain?"

Glek! Shinya menelan ludah. Kini ketiga orang itu memandang Shinya dengan tatapan 'Explain! Explain! Explain!'. Melihat Shinya yang terdesak, Toshiya langsung pasang badan.

"Kao-sama jangan marah dulu. Sebenernya aku yang salah, bukan Shin-chan. Aku sendiri kok yang merencanakan ini."

"Toshiya jangan berbelit-belit dunk." protes Die en Kyo.

"Gomen, gomen. Toshiya buru-buru minta maaf. "Sebenernya aku nggak hamil. Hasil tes labku ketuker ma orang. Shin-chan yang awalnya sadar. Jadi diem-diem kami nukerin. Ternyata aku cuma masuk angin aja. Tapi kalo Kaosama tau yang sebenernya pasti Kaorusama nggak bakal perhatian lagi ma aku. Jadi aku diem aja." Aku Toshiya jujur. "Oh ya, Shinya nggak ikut-ikutan kok."

Die dan Kyo langsung ketawa ngakak ampe guling-guling di lantai. Lebih pasnya ngetawain Kaoru yang baru kali ini sukses dikerjain ma Toshiya. Tapi Kaoru nggak menggubris duo peledek itu.

Hanya satu pertanyaan, "Jadi kamu nggak hamil?"

Toshiya menggeleng mantap.

Dan satu pernyataan, "Aku nggak perlu tanggung jawab nih."

Kaoru sigh in relief.

"Eh?" Toshiya menjerit kaget. "Waaa, Kao-sama! Nggak bisa gitu dunk~~~"

Toshiya pun sibuk ngerayu-rayu Kaoru lagi. Sedangkan Die dan Kyo masih ketawa terbahak-bahak melebihi orang kesurupan. Shinya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah temen-temennya.

**~owari~**

Toshiya : Well, at least I got that kiss ^.^

Kaoru : *staring at Toshiya* _Damn, he's so cute… untung di script adegannya cuma bentar tadi, sedetik lebih lama pasti Toshiya udah nggak berbentuk._

Hahaha… baka na Rokka…

4


End file.
